rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuckie's in Love
Characters Present *Tommy *Angelica *Chuckie (A.K.A. Chongo) *Kimi *Phil *Lil *Nicole *Pepe *Chas *Betty *Miss O'Keats *Howard (mentioned) Plot Summary Angelica takes on Pepe, the school lunchroom cook by reporting in the school paper that his food is just weird, just as she's doing this, Chuckie tries to get Nicole to notice him, but it's like to her he doesn't exist. So, Chuckie disguises him as a man named Chongo, and now Nicole sees him. But when Nicole finally sees Chuckie at the Java Lava, Chuckie must have help to keep her distracted so she doesn't know. Trivia * There really is a nation called Latvia. It's a Baltic nation that borders Russia. * As reply to the "Lava Java" mistake, Chuckie was nervous because it was Nicole he was talking to. * When Nicole enters the Java Lava, Chuckie says, "Welcome to the Lava Java." * Supposedly, Chuckie doesn't know how to lie. However, he lies in this episode. Although he could have lost his touch for it after this episode's events. * When Angelica is typing in the cafeteria and the female teacher interrupts her, look carefully at the teacher's nose. When Angelica says, "I'm typing here" the bottom of it disappears. * In the scene where Chuckie's making Nicole a smoothie, he takes the top of the blender off, but in the next shot, it somehow is back on the blender. * When Phil comes out of the bathroom at Java Lava, notice that Nicole's hair is black instead of brown. * While Chuckie and Kimi are walking down the hall, notice Kimi's mouth open, but she doesn't say anything. Later, she says "Oh, really?," but her mouth isn't moving. * When Angelica is inspecting the mac and cheese it is, of course, yellow. In the next scene, you see her standing in front of a row of brown food. * After "Chongo" tells Nicole about his adventure on a ship, her necklace charm is backwards. * After Chuckie accidentally falls at the PCs, Nicole's lipstick disappears for that one scene. * Originally Klasky Csupo had Chongo's name as Jongo, it is unknown why this was changed. * '''Goof: '''When Betty Sticks Her Head Just Like Truth or Consequences, One Ice Cube Stays And Froze When It Is About To Fall On The Ground. Quotes Pepe: "Maybe boy eat too much." Chuckie: (as Chongo) Ha- llo! I am Chongo! I am very Ha- ppy to be in your country! Nicole: Where is Latvia? Lil: Next to Platvia. Duh! Chuckie: So I'm cool? Kimi: Let's not get delirious. Betty: Let's go, boys. These three need to talk. Tommy: Just talk to her. Let your true personality shine through. How could she not like you. Chuckie: What am I suppose to say? Phil: How about, "Hi, I'm Chuckie and you just grabbed my aspick." (Chas is crying and handling pineapples) Betty: What's wrong? Chas: Instead of onions, pineapples make me cry! Betty: That's wrong, all right... Phil: (In a foreign accent) Where I come from toilets flush the other way. Betty: Where you're from they sometimes don't get flushed at all. Chuckie: Latvia? Kimi: Chongo? Chuckie: Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Chuckie: She's the prettiest, smartest, funniest girl in school. Tommy: Angelica? Phil: Step back! I think his hormones just kicked in! Tommy: If that's what being eleven is all about, I'm clinging on to ten 'til I'm forty. Phil: Boring?! You're an accident magnet. That's always fun to watch. Chuckie: Pretty cool, huh? Phil: Uh, yeah, but aren't the circus people gonna miss their clothes? Chuckie: Kimi, pretend you're a girl. Does my image scream "dork"? Lil: Yes! Kimi: No! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes where Dil doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Susie doesn't appear